Seven Years
by Nami-Michaelis
Summary: YAOI! It's very simple. Don't like it, don't read it. Mind you, it's nothing too EXTREME, but it is male love so...yeah :D
1. Chapter 1 : Suzaku

SuzuLulu: Seven Years

By Naomi M. Kimbrough

(I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters)

Let me get one thing perfectly clear before I begin to write this wonderfully, funny story. Though I don't really care too much for these characters in particular, I thought it would be in the best interest of the world if I did it anyway. Why? Well because it's funny and I like to laugh. I know one person in particular that will really enjoy this. You know who you are. Anyway, let's start, shall we.

Lelouch's POV

Chapter One: Suzaku

I'll never forget the day it happened; when my best and only true friend came back into my life. It was…unexpected and, for awhile, unwanted. The life I was living was too dangerous and Suzaku was too damn nosy and righteous. Then again he was always like that; always meddling in my personal affairs, never giving me a moment's peace. It's a wonder I got anything done. Oh, yeah. I just lied. He was never too quick on the uptake.

I wasn't even going to go to school that day, but C2 (that witch) advised me that it was a good idea. I don't know why I decided to actually listen that day, but there's a first time for everything, right?

I walked slowly up the path to the entrance of the building and stopped. Something was different; something had changed….but what? I looked up at the gate, the wind blew, and then I heard it; the faint cry of my name.

"L-Lelouch?"

I turned around dramatically, my hair catching the full effect of the wind. My mouth dropped and my eyes widened. I couldn't believe who I was seeing.

"S-Suzaku?" My bag slipped out of my hand and hit the ground. I barely noticed. "No, it can't be."

"Lelouch!" He ran, stopping directly in front of me. "It is you, I knew it!"

His smile was still the same; a smile that seemed to start in his eyes and brightens the world around him. I never realized how much I missed that smile until I saw it again, so close to my face. I was speechless.

He laughed, clapping his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, Lelouch, what's wrong? Surprised to see me, huh?" He grinned, looking down at me. "Did you miss me?"

Common sense came back and slapped me in the face. I shook off his hand and stepped back. For a moment, I thought he looked sad. Then he smiled again, waiting for a reply.

"Did I miss you?" I turned away from his vivid, green gaze. "No, I don't believe I did."

_God, I thought you were dead! _I wanted to cry. _You stupid, self righteous idiot!_

And if I wanted to cry, Suzaku usually did. That's how it's always been.

When I looked back at him, he was wiping his eyes on his sleeve, sniffing. He smiled again, no doubt realizing I was lying about not missing him. My face must have given something away.

"I missed you too, Lelouch. It's been so long since I've seen you…this close…seven long years…"

"Yeah…," I whispered, kicking back the tears, "seven years."

Suzaku reached down and picked up my bag. "Here," he said and handed it to me. "You're heading to class, right?"

_Could C2 have foreseen this? If so what else can she see? Has she been hiding her true abilities from me this entire time? Does she know the outcome of this war? I must know, I have to find –_

"Lelouch!"

I jumped. "What? What is it?"

"You looked like you were having a meltdown. What's wrong? Are you sick? Maybe you should go home and rest." Suzaku looked worried.

_I am such a loser. _

"…Lelouch?" he stepped forward, prying me with those green eyes.

"Y-Yeah, maybe you're right. I'll go home and get some rest. I don't feel too well."

He touched my forehead so quickly I couldn't have moved if I wanted to. And I did! I needed to talk to C2 and find out what was going on….really.

"Hmm, you're temperature seems normal. Still, go home and after I'm done registering I'll come see how you're doing, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. You can just -," I stopped myself, "See me? You mean…in my room? You're staying on campus too?"

He gave me a confused look. "Well I wasn't going to live on campus, but," he put his hand on his chin and smiled, "if you're living here too I'd love to stay. It'll be like the old days, huh? Hanging out together and stuff."

_ What…. have I done?_

"No!" I slammed my hand over my mouth. He looked shocked. "I mean," I coughed, "you don't have to stay on my account Suzaku. If you have somewhere else you would rather be…"

"I'd rather be with you."

My face got really hot, really fast.

"D-don't be stupid. This academy is expensive and the dorms are even more so."

He grinned. "Money's never been an issue for me Lelouch. Thanks for looking out for my well being though." He snatched my bag from my hand.

"Hey!"

"Come on. I'll walk with you to your place; make sure you make it in one piece."

I frowned. "I'll go alone."

"Still as stubborn as ever," he chuckled, "I'm coming anyway. I want to see Nunally."

"She's in class right now."

"Oh, I see. So you're late. Typical Lelouch." He touched my nose and smiled.

I swiped his hand away. _What the hell is wrong with me? _Storming through the iron gates, I headed straight for the dormitories.

Suzaku was right behind me.

"Lelouch, your face is red. Are you running a fever?"

I stepped away from his approaching hand. "Yes, and as you know it's very contagious. So just go to the office and get registered and I'll see you lat-!"

I don't know how I ended up over his shoulder. One minute I was walking, the next I was beginning carried.

"What are you doing? P-put me down! Suzaku! I said put me down!"

"Stop squirming, Lelouch. You're sick. You'll make yourself dizzy if you keep this up."

"I'm fine! Just put me down already."

"No."

He was too strong, much stronger then the last time I saw him. We were only ten then. He was like an android! And, god, his arm was way too close to my butt.

"Suzaku," I smoldered. "You'll pay for this."

He chuckled, "I'll look forward to that."

_Is he making fun of me?_

I was as rigid as a plank of wood. I would not allow myself to look comfortable in his arms, no that I would not allow myself. I would not allow myself to think about how strong he has become or how I could feel those lean muscles through his clothes or how a certain part of my body was beginning to acknowledge it too and…._oh, god!_

"PUT ME DOWN!" I whipped out of his arms so fast even he was shocked. I flipped over his back, but since I'm not athletic in the slightest, I hit the ground like a rock.

And passed out.


	2. Chapter 2 : Lelouch

Suzaku's POV

Chapter Two: Lelouch

"Lelouch!" I shouted. I never expected him to jump out of my grasp the way he did. Before I could catch him, he hit the ground so hard MY head hurt. "You idiot! What are you doing?"

He didn't move.

"Lelouch?"

No answer.

I whisked him back into my arms and darted to the infirmary. Thank heavens it was easy to find. I all but kicked down the front door. The gasps of nurses filled the air. I ran up to the nearest one.

"Please, my friend fell and passed out," I blurted out, "Is he okay? I mean, does he have any brain damage, is that even possible from such a height, he's not dead is he? Please, you have to do something."

"Lay him on the table, honey," the nurse said. I did as I was told and placed Lelouch on the cold table.

"Don't you have a bed that he can-?"

"First, we have to exam the damage. I ask that you wait outside until we are finished."

"No, I have to stay by his side." I clenched my fists. "I have to."

She frowned slightly and looked at me for what felt like forever. "I suppose it'll be okay. It doesn't look too serious."

I sighed, "Thank you," and returned to the room with the nurse.

She did a quick x-ray and determined that everything was fine. "He'll have one heck of a headache when he wakes up, but other than that he's just fine." She wrote something on her clipboard. "I'll have him brought to his room immediately."

"I'll take him, it's alright." I moved to the edge of the bed and gently lifted Lelouch into my arms. The nurse looked ready to object, but I was out of the door before she could say anything.

I walked slowly down the halls, not wanting to jostle Lelouch so much. "You know something Lelouch?" As if he could answer me back. "I missed you more than you'll ever know and…," I paused. _This could be the only chance you get to at least say it out loud, Suzaku. Just say it. _"I've always liked…that is, I think you're-"

_Damn it! I can't tell him. He's unconscious for God's sake!_

"Su…zaku," Lelouch mumbled.

I jumped a little. "Huh?" I looked down into that troubled face. He was still out of it. "I guess he was just dreaming."

"…you…idiot," he finished sluggishly.

I laughed, but bit my lip to keep it from bouncing off the walls. "An idiot, huh? Who hit the ground like a brick?" I shook my head. "If you had just let me carry you…it's not like you're heavy or anything. I've gotten stronger since I've been gone, you know. Now that I'm back...I can protect you like I use to. Remember, Lelouch?"

His mouth moved slightly, but said nothing.

_So pale. I guess you're still not the 'play in the sun' kind of guy. _

I stopped walking and looked around. "Umm, where the heck is his room anyway?"

"…dork," he said.


	3. Chapter 3 : What happened?

Lelouch's POV

Chapter Three: What Happened?

My head throbbed. No doubt I had a migraine, it hurt so badly. I opened my eyes. I was in my room from the mere moments I kept them open. The suns' rays blasted through the open window. I immediately shut them again.

"Agh…," I groaned. _Who opened the damn window?_

Then I remembered who I shared my room with.

"C2," I called. "C2, close the damn blinds." I waited. Nothing happened. I sat up and forced open my reluctant eyes. "C2?"

"I take it that's the girl with the green hair?"

My head whipped towards the desk. "S-Suzaku?" The last person I needed to see. I pulled the covers closer. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching you until _C2_ gets back." He frowned slightly.

_Damn! What did C2 tell him? Wait…he can see her? Fuck! How much does he know?_

"So this is your girlfriend." He looked around the room. "She lives with you in the men's dormitory? I see some of her things lying around."

"You have it all wrong, Suzaku. She's a-"

"Spare me, Lelouch." He took a step towards the bed. "She was wearing your shirt, _just_ your shirt, for Christ's sake."

"What's your problem?" I tried not to yell, but it was hard when someone was shouting at you. I grabbed my throbbing head, glaring at him. "We are not-"

The door opened abruptly and C2 walked in, that same expression on her face. She looked at me then turned her eyes to Suzaku. I noticed the bowl of soup in her hands.

"Fighting already, Lulu?" she asked, smiling affectionately at me.

_Affectionate? C2?_

"_Lulu_?" Suzaku said. His eyes narrowed as he turned them to me. "You have a pet name for her too, I take it?"

"W-What?" I stuttered. "No!"

"C2 is my pet name," she added, making things worse. "My real name is C.C. Get it? Two C's, C2?" She smiled.

He shot C2 a look next. "I see. Well, I'll leave you two alone now. Excuse me." He stormed rigidly to the door.

I reached out. "Suzaku, hold on a minute!"

He didn't even look back before slamming the door behind him.

Something caught in my throat. "What the hell just happened?" I whispered. I couldn't seem to raise my voice any higher. That is until I addressed C2. I snarled, "How can Suzaku see you? What did you do?"

She just shrugged. "I'm as surprised as you. I was simply eating a pizza before he came in carrying you bridal style." She sat on top of my desk. "I used my power to make myself invisible to others but you, but… he just stared at me and asked who I was. He could see me perfectly. What was I suppose to say? I'm a being from an alternate dimension? I had to come up with something so I told him I was your girlfriend. How was I to know he was in love with you?"

My breath caught.

I opened my mouth to retaliate.

Nothing came out.

I tried again.

"Speechless, Lulu?" She grinned. "You should have seen the way he looked at you. It was sweet and innocent. I think you're his first lo-"

"Just shut up C2!" I shouted, staring at the covers to hide my face.

She frowned. "Fine." I heard her walk to the door. "Running from the truth won't solve anything, Lelouch. You of all people should know that by now."

I snarled and threw a pillow at the door, but she was already behind it.

My hands were shaking; I couldn't get my thoughts straight. There was only one thing on my mind.


	4. Chapter 4 : Girlfriend!

Suzaku's POV

Chapter Four: Girlfriend?

I don't remembering registering to attend the same school my best friend, Lelouch, goes to. Hell, I don't even remember going to class.

Oh, yeah. I didn't.

I was angry, sad, a combination of both; I was lonely and hurt. I felt so many things at once. Maybe that's why I was in such a daze the rest of that day. I know I spend the day wandering around town, wondering. I shouldn't feel like this, I thought. I should be happy, right? I finally get to see him after all these years. Now I know he's is alive…and apparently… happy.

"With his girlfriend," I mumbled. "C2…what kind of a name is that anyway?" My stride increased and I knew I was scowling because people were beginning to move out of the way. I must have looked really pissed. "Oh, what happened to my Lulu?" I mimicked her reaction as I carried him into his room. I even copied her ridiculously, girly walk. "Please, tell me he's alright. Ohhh, Lulu!"

Realizing I looked completely foolish, I bolted into the nearest shop.

"This is crazy," I mumbled. "So what if he has a girlfriend. Really, what did I expect? Of course he has on by now. We're both seventeen after all." I sighed. "C2…she's lucky, I'll give her that."

"Hey man, what are you rambling about?"

I jumped, nearly taking out an entire shelf of books. "Huh? What?"

"Whoa, you must be that new guy I heard about. Suzaku Kururugi, right?"

"H-How do you know my name?"

He closed his eyes and smiled. "I was in the office when you were registered. You didn't see me?" He pointed at his face. "I looked right at you."

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't see you. I had…a lot on my mind."

His smile widened and he put his arm around my shoulders. "It's no problem, Suzu!"

"S-Suzu?"

He laughed. "Cute, huh?" He leaned closer. I leaned back. "I think it suits you."

"Who are you anyway?" I easily removed his arm from my shoulder.

"Oh, my bad!" he chuckled. "I never introduced myself." He bowed and smiled. "The name's Rivalz Cardemonde. I hope we'll be the best of friends."

"Uh, yeah, it's to meet you." My eyes darted to the door. "Forgive me, but I have to go now. It was nice meeting you, Rivalz." I walked quickly to the door and made my hasty escape. _Ok…that was just strange._

I didn't want to go back to school, but I didn't know what else to do. Reluctantly, I headed back. Passing the dormitory building, I tried not to look, but I did. My eyes scanned the windows, looking for what I thought to be Lelouch's room.

I sighed and kept walking. I reached into my bag and pulled out my schedule and my uniform. Looking up at the clock on the school tower, I knew I was supposed to be in math class by now. I hurried to the locker rooms, changed and tried to find the class room.

_An hour later…._

"This is hopeless," I groaned. "I can't find anything in this place. There's just so much…" I looked at the schedule again. "They couldn't give a map too?" I sighed. "And math's probably over by now anyway. Maybe I should just head back to the barracks and-"

"Suzaku."

My heart immediately started racing. I knew that voice. I'd know it anywhere, but I couldn't look at him. I just couldn't.

"Hey, Lelouch," I said, trying to look way too interested in my schedule. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk."

_Don't look._

"About what?"

"About what happened earlier…about C2."

_Don't look at him._

"No, we don't. Everything's fine. Just forget about it."

"Suzaku, just listen okay? C2 and I are just-"

"LULU!"

We both turned around. A girl with long orange hair ran down the hallway and stopped inches from Lelouch's face. He leaned back slightly.

"S-Shirley? What are you doing?"

"I should be asking you that question, Lulu." She grabbed his hand. "Come on! Madame President is waiting for us. We're already late." She ran, dragging Lelouch behind her.

"Shirley, let go. Wait! S-Suzaku!" He reached out to me again.

_Damn. I looked._

I whipped around and darted to the other end of the hallway. I had no clue where I was going. I just had to go somewhere.


	5. Chapter 5 : Damn it all

Lelouch's POV

Chapter Five: Damn it all

"Shirley, stop pulling me!" I cried out and snatched myself from her grasp. "I was talking to someone and it was VERY important."

"You mean that Eleven?" She gave me a concerned look. "Lulu, I don't think talking to him is such a good idea."

Sudden anger churned inside me. "Oh, really?" I glared at her. "And why do you think that?"

Her eyes darted, looking at everything but me. "W-Well, he might be dangerous…you never know, right? I don't want anything to happen to."

"Well, that _Eleven _happens to be my best friend," her mouth dropped, "I don't care what anyone thinks about him." I turned away from her. "Tell Madame President I'm not coming. I have more important things to do."

I ran the direction I saw Suzaku go.

"LULU!" Shirley called after me. I ignored her and kept going. I had to find Suzaku and straighten things out.

Class was released as I ran through the halls. People watched as I darted and dodged countless idiots blocking the way. I was polite to the ladies.

"Pardon me. Excuse me. Sorry. Forgive me, I'm in a hurry."

And I bastard to the boys.

"Move you fat fuck! God dammit, get outta the way! Move it! Quite standing around!"

Rude, yes. Did I care? Not a bit.

I ended up outside, near the courtyard and the school's entrance gates. Then I saw him. He was leaving school grounds.

_How did I manage to fuck this up so badly? He just got here! I haven't seen him in seven years!_

I ran to the iron gate. "Suzaku!"

He stopped, but didn't turn around. "Lelouch."

I was panting. Me and exercise never got along so well. It took me a minute and then some to catch my breath. "Suzaku…please just hear me out."

He turned, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. "Go ahead. That is if you're sure you won't be interrupted again."

_Cold._

"Listen, Suzaku. C2 is NOT my girlfriend. She's just some girl I'm helping for awhile. We…made a deal of sorts."

He finally turned completely around. "A deal?"

"Well…I promised to…," I paused. _I can't tell Suzaku about the Geass! It's too dangerous. _"…I promised I'd let her live with me, but in exchange she has to stay by my side…for as long as I want. That's our deal. She's is definitely not my girlfriend." I realized I was looking at the ground, so I looked up. "Do you believe me now, Suzaku?"

He frowned slightly. "But why would she want to live with you? It doesn't make sense. And why would you want her by your side?"

"We're in a war, Suzaku. She lost her home, her family…she has nowhere to go. Plus, she's a good friend."

"I don't remember you being so nice to anyone but, Nunally."

"I was nice to you too."

"Yeah, only after we were done hating each other so much."

We laughed; a real laugh. It was so good to hear it again.

I hated lying to him like this, but it was for his own good. The less he knew about the Geass, the better off he was. I chuckled. "Trust me, I haven't changed that much. You were gone before you could see me change into 'Mr. Nice Guy' anyway."

His eyes glazed over a bit. "I wasn't here to watch you grow up a little."

I threw my hands up. "You didn't miss much, Suzaku. So I got a little taller, big deal, right?"

Tears spilled over. "Yeah…yeah, big deal."

I took a step closer. "Suzaku…" I took another step, my body moving on its own. I reached up and touched his face. "All that matters is that we're here together now. If you linger too much on the past, you'll lose yourself."

"I know, but I just missed you so much Lelouch!" He wiped his other eye. "You…and Nunally are all I have left…just you and…everything else is gone. I have nothing."

"What happened in the military?"

"My comrades…they died not too long ago in battle. They're all gone."

I swiftly pulled him into my arms. "That's enough, Suzaku." I said sternly even as my heart melted. "There's no need to cry now. It would only upset Nunally if she found out."

His arms tightened around me and just as quickly let go. He wiped his eyes and smiled a little. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I must look pretty foolish right now."

I smiled back. "No more then usual."

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Typical Lelouch."


End file.
